justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Christmas
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Santa Clones |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = to to to to |lc = Instrumental |alt = Community Remix (NOW) |perf = Jérémy Paquet |pictos = 61 (Original) 58 (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 (JD2) December 20, 2011 (JD3) |kcal = 27 |dura = 4:01 |audio = }} "Crazy Christmas" 'by ''Santa Clones is featured on and as a DLC. It is also featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is based off of Santa Claus, who switches between five outfits. The first outfit is Santa in his regular attire of a red robe with white fluffy lining and teal boots. The second outfit appears as if Santa was on the beach, with a green shirt with fruit on it, sandals and red shorts. The third outfit (the main one) has Santa appear like he is in a rock band, dressed in a wrapping paper wife beater with red ripped jeans and teal boots with red laces. His fourth outfit is similar to his first one, with overalls, sunglasses, and a tie as additions. His fifth outfit is a cowboy, complete with a fedora and spurred boots. His final outfit is, once again, regular Santa. Xmas coach 1@2x.png|Original Xmas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is in a snowy forest. When Santa is in his second outfit, there are some surfboards standing up from the ground. When he is in his third outfit, there are giant amplified speakers and skyscrapers. When his is in his fifth outfit, there are red cacti. In the remake, the sky seems to indicate that it is sunset. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". The third gold move is the final move of the routine. '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a circle with your right arm as you're playing an air guitar. CrazyxmasGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game CC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy Christmas ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Take On Me * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Livin' la Vida Loca * The Final Countdown * Moskau * Pound The Alarm * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * What Makes You Beautiful * Ghostbusters * Bailando '''(Let's Rock!) * Copacabana * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Ghost In The Keys '(Swag)' Captions Crazy Christmas ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Christmas Lasso * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Dance Quests Classic * Special New Year Trivia *This is the first song by Santa Clones in the [[Just Dance (series)|''Just Dance series]]. It is followed by Last Christmas. **However, this is their first original song in the series, as Last Christmas is covered. *All of the costumes have appeared in at least one Mashup. *This song was a free DLC for Just Dance 2 from December 17 to December 27. *This was the first time when a song was a free DLC, but then had to be paid for after a certain date. This later happens again with Here Comes the Hotstepper, The World is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). *The dancer has relatively 'human' and more realistic skin, unlike other dancers, who usually have white skin. *This is the only Just Dance 2 DLC song from the 2010-decade that is not on Summer Party/Extra Songs. *This song is created by Ubisoft, like Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, Why Oh Why and Skin-To-Skin: in fact, on YouTube you will find nothing about the song besides Just Dance. *A Community Remix was planned for this song in Just Dance Now, but it was cancelled for an unknown reason. **If the Community Remix had not been cancelled, it would have become the second song with a Community Remix in Just Dance Now, and also the first song from Just Dance 2 with a Community Remix. *This is the first Christmas themed song, the others being Jingle Bells, XMas Tree, Last Christmas, and All I Want for Christmas Is You. *The scores (X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT) go through everything in the background. *The Beta background had more details and pointed to a blue palette. *The song samples three classic Christmas songs - Jingle Bells, O Christmas Tree and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Jingle Bells will later be sampled in XMas Tree. **In the credits of Just Dance Now, those songs are called: “Jingle Bells 2", “O Christmas Surf”, “We Wish U A Merry Skaristmas”, “Country Bells”, “We Wish You An Indie Christmas”.http://www.justdancenow.com/credits *After Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) and That's the Way (I Like It), this is the third song to have a completely revamped background (with the colour change). *The routine reuses moves from I Get Around and Viva Las Vegas. *On Just Dance 2, if the song is purchased and downloaded for the first time on an SD card instead of the Wii System Memory, the song will become permanently unplayable, as the game will freeze if an attempt has been made to play the song. Gallery Crazyjd2.jpg|''Crazy Christmas'' Xmas thumb@2x.jpg|''Crazy Christmas'' (JD3/GH Files) xmascoach.jpg|''Crazy Christmas'' (Remake) xmasmenu.png|''Crazy Christmas'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Xmas cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 41.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20041.png|Golden avatar 30041.png|Diamond avatar crazychristmasjinglebells.png|Jingle Bells (1) crazyxmasochristmastree.png|O Christmas Tree crazyxmaswewishyou.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas crazyxmaswewishyou2.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2) crazyxmasjinglebells2.png|Jingle Bells (2) Pictos-sprite (2).png|Pictograms CrazyChristmasBetaPictogram'.png|Beta Pictogram Credits.png|Proof about the credits Videos Just Dance 2 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance 3 Crazy Christmas, Santa Clones (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Santa Clones - Crazy Christmas (Just Dance Now) Crazy Christmas - Santa Clones - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Free Downloadables Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft